To Save the Races
by flyingxfreely
Summary: The vampires and the werewolves hate each other to the very cores of their beings. Maybe Isabella Swan's exisitence was to bring peace. But at what cost? PLEASE R & R!
1. Going

Edward was out hunting, and I was bored. It was the only time we were apart now, but that didn't make it any more entertaining. So I decided to sneak out to La Push, maybe get Jake to talk to me, just for a minute or two. So I slipped into my car, thankful that Charlie was at work. I was technically no longer grounded, but I stayed as close to home as possible to stay on Charlie's good side. The man definitely had a mean streak when he had a grudge against someone, more specifically Edward. But I had to go see Jake, I'd made a promise to myself that I would see him smile again, and I swear it'll happen.

I knew Edward wouldn't like me going. He'd stop me. So I ran out and jumped in my truck. I prayed that he wouldn't get back while I was still I Forks. If I crossed the boundaries into La Push, he wouldn't even be able to bring me back forcibly.

Driving took longer than I thought; I guess I was spending too much time in a car with the Cullens. I stopped and parked a little ways away from Jake's house. I needed to build up my nerve for this. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he just slammed the door in my face? A million like questions raced through my head, but I pushed them away. I had to do this. I got out of the car and walked the block to Jake's house. I was about to knock when I heard voices coming from inside. Oh no. What if the pack is here? Will they even let me see him?

Before I could back away I knocked on the door. I heard the conversations come to an end, and the distinct sound of sniffing. Then I heard the growls. Crap, he wasn't alone. I heard footsteps, and then finally someone opened the door. It was Sam.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he fairly hissed at me. He looked mad. No, he looked pissed. I took a deep breath before I started.

"I want—no I need—to talk to Jake."


	2. Encounter

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, if I did I not be writing fanfics about my own books. Or at least I don't think I would be…**

Jacob came up to the door. At first I thought I saw a kind of happiness cross his face, but it was replaced quickly by a look of almost…anger? "What are you doing here Bella?"

"Jake we need to talk, and we need to do it now. I'm running out of time." I watched him closely as I said this.

He sneered at me. "Why? Does the bloodsucker not know that you're here? Or did they send you to spy on us?"

Now I was angry. "Edward would never asked me to do that! None of the Cullens would! I can't say the same about you though! And no, Edward doesn't know I'm here. So get out here now so we can talk!"

Jacob looked at Sam, and I could only guess what Sam was 'telling' him. But then Jacob stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Bella?" He sounded weary and resigned.

"I want my best friend back! And I want you to not hate my boyfriend! Before this whole werewolf thing happened you didn't have a problem with Edward, or any of the Cullens, but as soon as you changed so did your attitude! There's nothing wrong with them. They haven't attacked any humans in all of the years they've been here, either times. Not to mention the number of times I would've died or been seriously hurt if it weren't for Edward and his family. I understand it when you go after the evil vampires like Laurent or Victoria, but there is no reason at all for your 'pack' to hate the Cullens!" I was out of breath and breathing hard. I looked up at Jake and saw he was shaking. I took a step forward, worried about what was happening.

"Jake? Jake are you okay? Jake what's happening?" I was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but Sam came bursting out of the house.

"No Bella, don't touch him." His voice was so commanding I backed away before I knew what I was doing, and by then Sam was standing next to Jacob ushering him back into Billy's house. I stood there, stunned for a moment, and then I shook my head and turned around to head back to my truck. But then I heard a disturbance coming from the house.

"Jake you can't do this! It hasn't been tested and you can't just give it! Especially not to her!" Sam was yelling now. And then Jake came barreling out of the house with something in his hand. He moved too fast for me to see, and in a second he was next to me whispering "I'm sorry, I just can't lose you again. Forgive me."

The last thing I saw was Sam running out of the house yelling at Jacob, and then I blacked out.


	3. Changes

I felt like ice. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything but the cold, and it hurt, but I couldn't even scream. I wanted to call out so bad. I wanted Edward to come and save me from the cold. He would have even been warmer than the cold I was feeling right now.

The cold lasted for what seemed like years, though in the back of my mind I knew it could not have even been twenty-four hours. But then suddenly the temperature started to rise and I could hear people talking.

"I still don't understand how you could have done that Jacob!" The voice sounded like Sam, and it was angry. "We had no idea what would happen and we still don't! She hasn't woken up yet, and it seems like she's having a bad reaction. It was a prototype god dammit! She's your friend Jake, your friend! How could you have done this? We had never even tested the damn compound! And now the bloodsuckers are pissed! Do you even know what you've done?"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I was starting to gain feeling in my fingers and toes and was soon able to move them all and open my eyes. I peeked through my heavy eyelids and glanced around the room. It was dark, but vaguely familiar. I could still hear Sam and some other people behind me, but I was focusing on my slowly warming body. I could feel my arms and legs and was starting to feel more when I heard a low growl. The room got quiet and then a crash was heard. Suddenly Edward was by my side, picking me up. The Cullens had found me. I heard Carlisle talking.

"You had no right to do what you did to Bella. For us to change someone breaches the treaty. For you to do it we must assume the same consequences. We are not at war, but there is no longer a line of separation. Come on Edward, bring Bella."

Suddenly my skin grew hot and it felt like every cell in my body was burning up, and this time I screamed. Everyone crowded around me, the werewolves on my right side, the vampires on my left, seeming to forget their rivalries for a moment. Edward was talking. "I don't know what happened. She was perfectly fine, but then her temperature spiked and her heartbeat slowed down." Alice's eyes went out of focus, and she gasped.

"She's dying! Edward, she's dying! The mutts," she shot a glare at the offenders, "tried to change her, but either she's had a bad reaction, or it didn't work right. She's dying Edward." She looked at him pointedly and locked gazes with him. "And you need to bite her."


	4. Waking

**A/N: Erg…I always forget…I do not in any way, shape or form own Twilight or New Moon. I am but a humble fan who wishes she could write something with just one hundredth of the beauty and majesty of the afore mentioned books to be content. But alas, I cannot. And unless you've not noticed, I'm a bit over dramatic…**

This time it was fire. It felt worse than the ice. So much worse. It ripped through my body like a thousand white hot knives slicing through every piece of open flesh. This time my throat wasn't frozen, and I screamed until I had no breath left in me. Then I just wanted to scream. I counted the minutes, hoping it would stop, but it seemed to go on endlessly. It was longer than the cold, and it hurt so much worse. It went on for two and a half days. **(A/N: okay, I'd just like to say here that we never really know if it takes 3 days to change, Twilight only said it took 3 days for Carlisle to change, so I decided to be different. Unless I'm mistaken. Then please tell me so I can fix it. Sorry for the interruption)**

When I woke up it was early in the morning. I could see the sun was just starting to rise through my window. Wait! _My window? Was it all just a dream? It had to have been. Jacob would never hurt me, he was my best friend! It was a dream._ I knew it must have been a dream, a nightmare, so I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to change. When I flicked on the light I looked into the mirror and screamed. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, so not to wake Charlie. And I just stared.

I was beautiful. Not to be vain, but I was. My hair was glossier, with more volume, and was the dark, warm brown that reminded me of home. It framed a face with cheekbones that were sharper and more pronounced than their originals. My lips were a full ruby red, my skin flawless and translucent. But my eyes…were curious. I could guess what I was now, but my eyes weren't red, nor the topaz I had come to love. They were brown. The same brown that they had been all of my life. I wondered why. But that was then pushed aside by other, more important questions. The first of which was, where is Edward?

I ran to my room at a speed that I had never before reached, and grabbed a pair of jeans and the first shirt I found. I jammed shoes onto my feet and then rushed out my door and down the stairs. If I was right I had been "missing" for more than three days, so I didn't bother with a note for Charlie. Then I was out the door and running. Edward was right. Fast is good. Running was wonderful. The speed, the wind rushing past you. Everything was just so beautifully peaceful. I really hoped that I wouldn't hit a tree though…

After what seemed like only a minute, I had reached the Cullen's home. In the morning sun it was so beautiful that I just wanted to look at it forever, but I had business to attend to. So I walked up to the front door and lightly knocked. I heard a voice call "Come in" and I hesitantly opened the door. Then I walked inside and saw a surprising scene in front of me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all sitting at a table across from none other than Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared.

Carlisle was the only one who looked at me. "Have a seat Bella, we have some things to…discuss."

**A/N: okay, yes I realize this is my third note for this chapter, but as I finished it, I thought of some things to add about my inadequacies. First, I have no idea how to really put A/N's in, so I put them in the document, I dunno if that's right…Second, this is one of the first fanfics I've done, so I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism you could offer. Third (and final) I'm new here, so I don't speak fanfic lingo, so I'll be spelling out a lot of things. And your reward for putting up with me and my atrociously long A/N's? I'll update as soon as I type something up on the computer. None of this is planned, I write on a whim, so sorry if it gets weird…or already is…**


	5. Conversations

**I do not own Twilight. But errg…okay I have to leave at like 3 in the morning "tonight" and I'll try my hardest to update as much as possible before I leave, but I can't make any promises. But here's what I've got so far. In this chapter I'm gonna be explaining what has happened to Bella. Oh, and this chapter is gonna be real long (for me) cuz I wanna give all my wonderful reviewers a good bye present! Yay me!**

I walked across the room and sat down at the only open chair left, the one at the head of the table, between Carlisle and Sam. I stared at Carlisle, waiting for him to speak, but it was Jacob that broke the silence. He ran to my chair and got down on his knees in a begging position. It was completely pointless, because he still towered over me.

"Bella I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do it! We were just talking and then you were getting mad at me, and I just…snapped! I and I gave you the serum, and you reacted bad to it!" At this Edward started to growl. I looked at Edward, confused, but then turned back to listen to Jake. "…and then it wasn't working and then _they_ showed up, saying that the treaty was over. And they were taking you, but then you started to…die." He looked into my eyes, searching for understanding. Once I nodded he continued. "Then Alice says she saw something, and she told Edward that he had to bite you so that you could live and now—" Carlisle interrupted.

"Bella we have a problem. Well maybe not a problem, but a situation. You see, the werewolves have been experimenting with a type of serum that one could inject into another. It is supposed to help create new werewolves. They say they were just trying to get an upper hand on us by creating more wolves. As you know the werewolf gene is carried through the blood of Quileute sons. Well they," he gestured to the pack, they all looked away, "created the serum, but never tested it, and then when you went over to talk to Jacob, it seems he lost his self control, and injected you with it…" he trailed off, watching my reaction.

I stared dumbly at them all. "But, but...Edward changed me! I remember the fire! I'm not a werewolf, I'm a vampire!"

This time Alice spoke up. "We never said you were a werewolf Bella, your not."

"Well, then what the hell am I?" I was getting pretty annoyed with all of the secrecy, and I was a little freaked.

Then Edward sighed, and looked at me for the first time since I'd arrived. I gazed into his eyes and still saw the love, but there was also guilt. "Bella, you're a hybrid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head at that. "I'm a what?" I squeaked.

Sam spoke. "You're a hybrid, part wolf, part bloods—vampire. All we know is that you were changing into a wolf, but somehow you were dying, and then Cullen bit you. You are half and half here."

I gulped.

"Our biggest concern," Carlisle continued, "is what your habits will be. Will you drink blood, will you shift into wolf form, will you have other 'gifts', are you immortal or can you die? We don't know the answers to these questions, This is uncharted territory for all of us. And another question to ask is where will you live. You probably shouldn't stay with Charlie, we don't want any accidents—"

"Oh my gosh! Charlie! I've been gone for over three days! What did you tell him? He's got to be freaking out by now!" I was hyperventilating, and bugging out.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice told him that you were staying with her for a while." I could breathe again.

Carlisle reclaimed my attention. "Bella you have an important decision now. You need to find a place to live. It needs to be a place that can fit all of your specifice…needs. But because we don't exactly know what they are you just have to do what you think is best."

"Well it's obvious she should stay in La Push! She's a new werewolf! If she got angry or overemotional she could hurt herself or someone else! And because she IS a werewolf, she could even hurt you bloodsuckers!"

"Jacob, stop it!" I told him. Surprisingly, at least to me, he did.

"Oh get over yourself mutts. She has to stay here, she'll probably need to hunt, and she needs to learn how to control her vampire side, she could hurt someone, or expose us all!"

"Edward!" I wanted them to stop arguing. It was giving me a headache. But they were all arguing over where I was going to stay. Suddenly I had an overwhelming need to shut them up. My head was pounding and they needed to stop talking right now.'

"SHUT UP!" And then there was silence. Everyone was looking at me, and then Carlisle opened his mouth to talk. But nothing came out. Everyone else tried to talk too…but nothing happened. Edward disappeared for a second and came back with a pad of paper and a pen. He handed it to Carlisle, who scribbled something down and handed to me.

_Bella, I would like you to try to allow us to speak again. Just say it out loud and it should work._

I looked at them a little sheepishly. "Sorry. Ok, um, everyone please talk again?" It sounded more like a question, but I had no idea what I was doing.

I waited for someone to speak. Then Edward turned to me, and gave me that crooked smile that I love. "Well it looks as if we've found out what one of your gifts are."

I stared at the floor, embarrassed.

**A/N: by "die" I meant of old age or disease, not the whole lets tear you to pieces and set fire to them. Hey, I was just wondering if any of you had some ideas about what I should make Bella's other abilities be. I have a few ideas, but I'm open for suggestions. And you should all be proud of me. This is one of my longest chapters yet. And for an added bonus, if I get 5 or more reviews before I leave, I might just squeeze in another chapter before I go:-)**


	6. Stuff

**A/N: okay…only for you, my very special readers, am I doing this for. It is late (to me) and I must leave in the morning at 3 am to get on a plane to go to Costa Rica. So you should all love me lots. I would also like to point out that I am updating after only FOUR reviews, not 5, so you should all love me even more. And I want to come home in a week to a lot of reviews, or it may take me another week to update…MUWAHAHAHAHA!! cough, cough umm sorry. But this chapter will be short, mainly because I have no idea what should happen next, and I'm tired. And I'm sorry for the real long author's note…**

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again. I still felt bad about the whole accidental 'shut up' fiasco. We were all still sitting at the table in the Cullen's dining room, the pack on my left and the Cullens on my right. We were discussing my future. The pack of course wanted me to go with them to La Push, but the Cullens wanted me to stay there. My head was spinning.

"I've got an idea. How about you mutts just leave us alone. You've done enough damage as it is. It would be better for everyone if you just left." Alice really did have a dark side…

"Ha! That's rich! If you leeches hadn't pushed your way into Bella's life in the first place she wouldn't know anything about either race and we wouldn't have this problem at all!" But of course, Sam isn't exactly known for being bright and cheery…

I was starting to get that pounding in my head again. Then I started hearing things. Just in the corners of my mind, no more than whispers, but they became increasingly insistent. I kept twitching around as if someone was watching me, but then someone started yelling and it snapped me out of my paranoia.

"Would you guys just stop? I have an idea, if you're willing to listen to it." I was getting frustrated with the lot of them. "How about this, I'll split my time between both places, here and La Push. That way I can be trained for both of my…needs. We can split up by weeks, or just every other day or whatever, I don't mind either way. But first things first. I suggest we all go somewhere to see what my powers or gifts or whatever are. Because I've got a feeling that some of them might not be fun to find out by accident."

Everyone was a bit startled by what I said, but once it sunk in they realized it was probably for the best. The Cullens started heading outside, and Edward was quickly at my side. "We're heading to the meadow. Follow my lead." Then he gave me his beautiful crooked smile, and I felt my heart melt. Which led me to believe that my heart was still in functioning order.

I walked over to Jacob. "We're heading out to a meadow to have 'power-practice'. You guys might want to consider coming. It might be an enlightening experience. Just follow us, if you can keep up." At this the guys smiled, because now it was a game.

I stepped outside and once again Edward was at my side. He took my hand, kissed my knuckles and started to pull me towards our destination. Then we were off and running. Running with Edward was even better. The wind whipped through my hair and I was smiling and laughing the whole time. And with Edward beside me I felt safe; like I could take on anything my new body could throw at me.

I didn't realize how fast we were running until we reached the outskirts of the meadow. It had taken less than ten minutes, and the other were all at least five minutes behind. Edward turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to go through two changes. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the first one, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up from the second. And I'm sor-" I cut him off and but a finger to his lips. "All is forgiven. I'm just glad you're here now." He took his hand and brushed it across my cheek. Then he leaned in and rested his head on my collarbone.

"I was afraid that after you were changed that you wouldn't smell the same. But I was wrong. You still smell as wonderful as ever." Then he kissed my collarbone, and started trailing kisses up my neck, making me let out a little girlish giggle. His kisses made it to the right corner of my mouth and then he pulled back and looked into my eyes. In the millisecond our eyes connected I saw such love in those beautiful topaz eyes, I thought I would cry, if I even still could. And then his lips were on mine and we were kissing with the fierceness of lovers who hadn't seen each other in years.

Then we heard a clearing of the throat.

We broke our embrace and turned to face six rather amused vampires and six rather annoyed werewolves. I stepped away from Edward a little too fast and actually tripped! I would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught me. And then worst of all, I felt a blush start to touch my cheeks.

"Ah man! Why am I still clumsy and stuff?" I was rather irritated over the fact. Everyone else seemed highly amused at my distress.

"I have a theory," Carlisle began. "It is possible, that since you are not fully a vampire, and because a werewolf's emotions are connected to their shifting abilities you have kept most of your human traits. For example, your blushing when embarrassed. You may even still be able to sleep"

"Great…can we just get this over with." And with that I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into the meadow, leaving the rest of them to follow us in.

**A/N: Hey wow, that was actually a lot longer than I expected it to be. You should all be very greatful. And I mean VERY. It's 11:30 right now, and I have only 3 hours until I'm supposed to get up again. So my reward for all my hard work is I should be bombarded with reviews when I get home next Saturday, okay? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all in a week:-)**


	7. Powers

**A/N: okay finally I have another chapter ready! PLEASE forgive me for taking so long to update. After Spring Break and Costa Rica (which was totally awesome BTW) I had a lot of school work to make up, and I've been swamped. I love all of you who continue to read this! O and I was hoping that if anyone finds even the smallest inconsistencies in my story PLEASE let me know. I hate things like that…**

It was still before sunrise, so the sky was still dark, but now it was a pale grey instead of the pitch black it was earlier. So when the Cullens, wolves and I stepped into the meadow, there was no overwhelming, sparkling of skin.

Edward and I reached the middle of the meadow, and waited for everyone to catch up to us. When we were all together, the Cullens and wolves still standing on opposite sides of me, I looked up at Sam and Carlisle, wondering what to do next. But before either of them spoke I started hearing the little whispers in the back of my mind again. It was really starting to freak me out. I quickly turned around, expecting to see someone there, but we were alone. When I turned back, everyone was staring at me with quizzical looks.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not sure really. It's just, I'm…hearing things?" I had no idea what was happening. "Like in the back of my mind. I just keep hearing whispers or something. But…I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"No Bella I don't think you're imagining it. It sounds like you can read people's minds. The same thing happened to Edward when he was turned, and I would assume that the same thing happened to Sam when the others started changing." Sam gave a little nod at Carlisle's words.

I turned to Edward. "Is that true?" He nodded in agreement, and then smiled at me. "It started out as just whispers with me too, but later on it grew stronger. But I don't know what to expect with you."

"One down, who knows how many more to go." I sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Well what do we do now? I don't really know what's going to happen…" But as I said it a wind hit us and I smelt something delicious. I turned east, towards the direction of the breeze, and a growl started at the back of my throat. I became so hungry I could hardly stand it. I was a predator, and I smelt my prey. The only problem was there were six vampires and six werewolves in the way. About thirty ways get past them jumped into my head. This all happened in about two seconds.

The vampires noticed what had happened first. I'm guessing they smelt the intoxicating scent too, but they were able to control themselves. Then the werewolves saw what was happening, in my eyes and my posture. I was ready to spring towards my unknown prey. Imagine my surprise when I was intercepted by all of them. Now I was frustrated. The predator was screaming at me to hunt, but I was being blocked by my own kinds. I wanted them to move and move now. I was mad. And suddenly everyone was thrown to opposite sides of the meadow. That snapped me out of my 'trance'.

"What the…?" I looked around and saw everyone making their way back towards me, moving slowly almost as if not to scare me. When they all reached me, I looked at the ground, embarrassed again. "Sorry," I muttered. Everyone seemed fine, but Rosalie was looking a little annoyed. Alice came up to me to give me a hug, but as soon as she touched me I felt this weird sensation growing from the tip of my toes, almost like goose bumps, traveling up my body. I gasped as my vision clouded over. Then I started to see blurry images flashing before me. Only one was clear enough to make out, it was of three people standing in front of a sunset. Then my vision returned. When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on the ground. I had apparently collapsed. Great, just great…I become both a vampire and a werewolf, and I can still collapse…

I looked up into twelve pairs of eyes. Alice looked at me. "Bella, did you just have a—?"

"Vision? Yes." I stood up, but suddenly I was overcome with exhaustion. Every fiber of my being seemed to be complaining. I felt my knees shake and then give out on me. Edward grabbed me before I hit the floor again. "There were three of them…sunset…" And then I was out.

**Hey guys! So how are you liking it? Well I've got a proposition for you all. Okay, first, if anybody has any ideas at all, please tell me them. That way I won't (hopefully) takes as much time in updating. Two, if anybody can guess who the three people in the sunset are, I'm going to work them into the story! Go contests! Yay! Please comment!**


	8. Shift

**A/N: Upon realization that I must be on everyone's "You're-the-worst-updater-ever" list, what with all the making of promises and then not following through, I've come to the conclusion that I must strive to work harder on this fic. My only excuse is that my laptop broke and I have like all of my work on there…but I'm still really sorry for not updating. Before I forget, the winner of my 'name -the-three-figures-in-the-sunset' is ILuvFangs13, so give me your name or any name you want, and I'll put it in the story. And now, without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

It took a while, but I started to regain consciusness. At first I was just able to notice I was awake, I couldn't open my eyes—they felt like dead weights—but I started hearing the conversations that were happening around me.

"It's your faults, you stupid bloodsuckers! She would have been perfectly fine with the injection, but then you came—"

"Our fault? If you dogs hadn't felt the seemingly overwhelming need to _inject_ her in the first place, we wouldn't have had to come to save her at all. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be knocked out due to something none of us seem to understand, and she most certainly would not be a…a _hybrid_!"

The back of my mind recognized Edward's voice as the last speaker, and Jacob's as the first. And I wouldn't have been so surprised if for some reason I just saw…red. Not the color, but for some reason I just became so angry. Angry that the people I card so much about—the people I _loved_—just hated each other so much. They didn't have to really, but it just seemed all they wanted to do was blame each other for everything, and then put me in the middle! I began to shake, my body acting of its own accord, jerking out at odd angles and seizing up. In the back of my mind I registered that the room had gone silent, and then that I was being crowded around. Everyone seemed to be worried about what was happening, hell, _I_ was worried about what was happening, but I didn't totally freak out until…

"Oh my god, she's trying to shift. Oh hell, this can't be good." Sam's voice seemed mostly calm, at least from where I was…laying, apparently, but I heard at least five other sharp intakes of breath.

"That does seem to be a problem. It looks as if her wolf half is indeed trying to shift, but, perhaps, her vampire half is fighting it, or stopping the change in some way. There's no way to be certain. This seems to be more of your expertise, what do we need to do?" Carlisle's voice took on a soothing, yet commanding tone, and I felt myself relax somewhat, just trying to listen intently.

"We need to get her somewhere secluded, away from anyone she could hurt, and that includes you…Cullens." I heard a few growls, but Sam pressed on. "You may want to argue the point, but the fact is that she is part wolf, and until she learns to control that half, you are as in much, if not more, danger than anyone else." Sam's voice had a note of finality that worried me a bit, that is until my eyes flew open, and I sat up, my back ramrod straight. I couldn't move but my eyes wondered, taking in my surrounding. Jacob was closest to me, obviously he had just been about to pick me up, so the Pack could take me somewhere safe. Edward was right behind him, and the Cullens and the rest of the Pack were behind both of them. The room was eerily silent as everyone watched me.

Suddenly a pain that could only rival that of my Change came over me. It came in waves, and yelled out in agony. It seemed to follow the track of my spine, starting at my head, and then stopping at my toes, always in waves. I felt hands grab me and lift me, but for some reason I just knew that whoever touched me would be in danger while being so close to me. So I shot out both of my arms, hitting the person who was holding me. They dropped me in surprise, and then, with as much of a commanding voice as I could, I screamed "Stop!"

I could tell everyone was now frozen in their steps. I continued writhing on the floor in pain, waiting for it all to stop, when suddenly I felt almost as if my skin was ripping off my body. I began to fell myself stretch in all directions, pulled in every direction, until finally the pain and the growing both stopped. I was now most definitely a lot bigger than I was ever meant to be. Just looking at all the people scattered around me, frozen in place, I knew if I moved in any direction I would hurt one of them.

Then I heard a weird noise coming from…inside my head? Great! Now not only was I a large furry behemoth, but I had voices in my head! It started out as a whisper, and I had to really listen to hear and understand what was being said to me. I recognized the voice, it was nagging a little piece in the back of my mind…Sam? How in all that is holy in the world was—of all people—Sam, talking to me in my head?

_Bella? Bella can you hear me? If you can, please, I want you to nod your head. Just, please, nod your head._

Sam could talk to the rest of the Pack! I remember how Jacob told me that the pack was able to communicate with each other telepathically. Obviously it must work for me too, at least while I am in this form. I quickly nodded my head.

_Bella, the first thing I want you to do is try as hard as you can to reverse this…freeze you have on everyone. Can you do that? _

I nodded again. Then I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and tried to clear my head, focusing on the word _Move_. When I opened my eyes again, Embry was ushering the Cullens out of the room, and the rest of the Pack was gathering around me. Once Embry got everyone else out (having taken a while to actually convince Edward to leave, Carlisle actually had to intervene) Sam nodded his head and the Pack all began to shift. If I thought I was big, I was just a puppy compared to the rest of them. But soon they were ushering me outside and into the woods. They began to run, and I followed, feeling a little like a...well, puppy.

We reached the meadow where I had earlier been learning about my powers, right as the sun began to set. Sam had started to say something again, but I was distracted by something off in the distance that was quickly approaching us. As it came closer I saw that in fact there were three figures. I growled, and that got the attention of my companions. By the time they noticed what I was so worked up about, the figures had arrived.

"Hello Bella," the middle one said, stepping into the light.

I promptly shifted back into my human form…and fell on my but.

**A/N: Yay! That was my longest chapter yet I hope you all like it. That is, if I have any readers left after such a long hiatus. But please R and R, if you're there. And sorry about the weird, sort of cliff hanger, and all the ellipses' (if that's a word). Ok, bye… **


	9. Meeting

I slowly got up from my position on the forest floor, wiping myself off as I did. I looked over at each of the members of the Pack; they were all growling and shaking in rage, even Sam, which worried me. Obviously they realized the threat that these people—if you could call them that—in front of me posed. I then turned to look at our visitors and gasped. As the sun set behind them, the image I was presented with mirrored the one from my sorry excuse for a vision. And, of course, I hadn't been able to tell anyone about it, having been knocked out and all.

"Hello Aro." I said, my voice not betraying the feelings I felt. The Pack just growled.

"Isabella my dear, it's so nice to see you again. My brothers and I were wondering if we could have a chat with you." Aro smiled pleasantly at me.

"Unfortunately for you, _my_ brothers don't seem to want me to. And you know you just can't refuse family." I smiled sweetly right back at him.

Aro's smile faltered a bit. I saw Caius and Marcus step closer to him. Aro opened his mouth again, but I held up a hand, stopping him.

"Unless you somehow became blind since our last encounter, which I highly doubt, you can see that the three of you are surrounded by six werewolves, your sworn enemies, the ones that can kill you in an instant, and, well me. I normally would not pose a threat, but I assume the reason you're here is because you found out what happened. But, my point is, that I suggest you leave, and fast, before I am forced to protect you from my over bearing and over protective, brothers."

Right as I finished saying this, I started to get a headache, and began hearing the whispers again, but I heard them much clearer this time. I focused my attention on the three vampires in front me again. Marcus had just reached out to touch Aro on the hand, obviously relaying some message. As I concentrated on Aro I heard soft words run across my mind. _They are very willing to protect her, as are the others. This may not be as easy as we thought._ I smiled slightly.

"We do realize you seem to be outnumbering us at the moment Isabella, but do not think we did not leave the safety of Volterra unprepared." As he said this, I heard footsteps all around me, approaching quickly, and soon we were all surrounded by no less than thirty vampires. This would not have phased me much—I _was_ in the company of six of a vampires worst enemy and I wasn't exactly powerless myself anymore—except that I was fairly certain that each of these vampires had to have some kind of dangerous or deadly power. I turned to Sam who was on my left.

"You guys need to leave right now." I whispered this, but knew that the Volturi could still hear us, so instead of continuing, I concentrated on shifting back into my wolf form to finish our conversation. As I started to shake, I saw the surrounding vampires begin to approach us, but they were immediately stopped by Aro, who was studying me very intently. I continued to shift, taking the pain in stride until I finally I took on my wolf shape. Upon which time I was bombarded with the thoughts of the Pack.

_Bella what do you think you're doing? _

_No way are we leaving you here alone! _

_Who do these guys think they are? _

_We can totally take these guys! _

_Guys!_ I yelled in my head, _I _need_ you to leave. These vampires are all really dangerous and I'm certain that they all have some kind of special ability. So you all have to leave and go get the Cullens. You may not want to, but we need help, we're vastly outnumbered here._ They all started to protest, but I cut in again. _No buts. Either you go, or I'll make you go._ They grudgingly agreed, and slowly made to leave the meadow, growling and shaking with either anger or frustration the whole way. I then shifted back to my human form and looked at the Volturi.

"So, they're gone. How can I help you?"

"Well Isabella, we were very surprised when we found out about your…situation. Becoming a werewolf without the right hereditary lineage is one thing, but becoming a half werewolf half vampire is completely different. Immediately we decided to come see you, to see if the rumors were true and to extend our invitation. You really should be proud of yourself; the royal family hasn't left Italy in a very long time." Again he smiled at me, but I was becoming very wary after listening to him.

"What did you mean by 'extend our invitation'?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. What we really would like to know is what you can do. Obviously you can change into a wolf, albeit one that is smaller than that of your, er, brothers. Also you must have some skill with mediation, for it seems that both of your families are working together quite well. Not to mention you were able to convince your wolf friends to leave quite painlessly. But what else can you do?" They all looked at me expectantly. All thirty plus of those vampires, every single one of them with a hazardous gift, were just staring at me and waiting for me to tell them what they wanted to hear. And I laughed. Long and hard. When I finally composed myself I looked up into their now stunned faces.

"You really expect me to just tell you what you want to know? Tell you all about myself and what I've become?" I had started out with a light tone, but now this whole encounter had me on edge. "Well, you must be joking. None of you have the right to come here and ask me this, not after everything I've been through. You must be delusional." Ok, I'll admit it, I was getting a little mad.

Caius then spoke up. "I do not believe you truly understand who you are dealing with right now. Hybrid or not it is in your best interest to divulge the information we request, before we do something we might regret."

Now I was truly pissed. "Don't even try to threaten me, it will get you no where," I snapped back at him. "The scared girl you met at our first encounter doesn't exist anymore. You have _no_ idea who you are dealing with _now_." I hissed through my teeth and then crossed my arms over my chest and waited, listening intently to everyone's thought. I wanted to be prepared in case they planned a surprise attack.

"Isabella," Aro began again carefully, like he was trying to woo a child away from its mother. "You seem to not comprehend what we're offering you. If we find you satisfactory enough, we plan to invite you to be a part of our guard, our family. Think about what we could do for you. Surely you can see your future with us, see how useful you could be. So please, tell us what gifts you possess."

I stared at him hard. I didn't even _know_ all the gifts I had, but of course, he didn't need to know that. Then I clearly and loudly said, "No." I turned on my heel and walked towards the edge of the meadow.

Behind me I heard Aro say, "We're very sorry to do this to you, but we tried to tell you. It is really in your best interest. Stop her."

Upon his utterance of the last two words, the vampires that were surrounding we began forward. I quickly held up my hands and yelled "Stop!" in my commanding voice, and they all froze. I smirked as I turned back around again. Aro didn't look angry or upset though, merely resigned. He then turned to someone behind him and said quietly—though I was still able to hear every word—"Bring me Miranda."


	10. Problems

**Ok guys, here's my next chapter. You'll soon find out that this chapter has our first glimpse of the story from Edward's POV. I've kind of been missing him lately, he hasn't been in the story for a while, so I wanted to get back to him and show how he's taking the whole change. So here**** we go…**

I shifted uneasily as Aro, Caius and Marcus all parted to allow a lone figure to approach me. I was surprised at how young she was, younger than Jane, and yet…she was still so strikingly beautiful. She had long, flowing red hair that reached the middle of her back and dark ruby red eyes that seemed to have streaks of chocolate brown and were mesmerizing. She looked barely old enough to be ten, and her look of childhood innocence seemed to enhance her already ethereal beauty.

"Miranda," Aro said, snapping my attention away from the young girl. "We need you to help Isabella here with that special power of yours." Miranda nodded solemnly. I blanched. They were sending a little girl after me? Through my amazing powers of deduction I reasoned that either the Volturi had finally lost their minds after their long existences , or this girl must have extraordinary power. I was betting on the latter.

"Hello, my name is Miranda." The little girl, Miranda came right up to me and introduced herself. "And your name is Isabella—"

"Bella, call me Bella." I said automatically, not even thinking. Miranda grinned.

"I like that better, Bella. It gives you more of personality, don't you think? A nickname I mean. If I could change my name, I think I'd want it to be Saida, and then people could call me Saddie…" I listened stunned at this little girl as she continued on about names, as if she wasn't about to do some unknown thing to me. I was again brought out of my thoughts, by Aro clearing his throat.

"Miranda," ahe turned toward him, having been interrupted from her ramblings, and stared at him, waiting for orders it seemed. "We need you to stay focused. If you do what we ask, soon you can talk to Bella all you want, back in Volterra. Okay my dear?" She nodded in response and turned back to me.

"I'm really sorry about what I'm gonna do, honestly. But don't worry, once we get back to Volterra, you'll forgive me. It's really nice there." She said this as if it explained everything she was about to do. Now I'm totally against child abuse, but if Miranda thought I would just go with her without a fight, she had another thing coming.

Quickly I pictured her being thrown back against the trees bordering the meadow, and she went flying. Then realizing all the vampires who were still frozen in place might get in my way, I pictures them all being pushed into another corner of the meadow. I looked back at the Volturi and shouted "Stay!" waiting to make sure they too froze, now unable to interfere. When I turned back to where Miranda had fallen, only to see her missing. I listened hard for her thoughts.

_Bella, I know you can hear me. Turn around._ Her voice sounded so different and foreign as she mocked me in her ten year-old voice. It was such a rich contrast from the eager little girl who had been talking only moments before.

I spun around, ready to stop her with a command, only to freeze myself. My eyes searched aroung for her, until she appeared right in front of them.

"Again, I truly am sorry for doing this. You see, you need to come with us. You'll become one of us, part of our family. So I'm going to make you feel real tired and sleepy. And once you actually go to sleep everyone here will be released from you hold and we'll take you to Volterra."

I closed my eyes and I would have cried at my own stupidity if I hadn't been feeling so physically tired. So I just sent a message in my head out to Edward or Sam or anyone who could get it, hoping and praying it would reach a friendly head. _Anyone, if you can hear me please listen, and try to understand. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my stupidity and foolishness. I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Edward, I love you, so much. Please, I beg you, all of you, don't come. Don't follow. I love you all. I'm sorry._

I opened my eyes one last time before being overtaken by exhaustion. I looked into Miranda's eyes. Just as I felt I was about to enter the black abyss of sleep, I heard soft words whispered in my head.

_You have to help me. You're my—our—only chance._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Edward's Point Of View_

We—meaning my family and I, minus Bella—were all waiting back at our house, waiting for the return of Bella and the dogs. I was pacing back and forth in front of my family, all of whom were watching me from their positions on the couch. I was too worried to care about their stares. I still didn't understand why we had allowed the dogs to just take her after her…change. I t was obvious, to me at least, that she still needed a lot of protection. She had been fallin down and blacking out a lot; it was clear she had retained plenty of her human characteristics. No, I knew why she had to go with them alone, but that didn't mean I had to like it. And I was worried, very worried. Not to say that the Pack couldn't take care of her—I was certain they all cared for her and didn't want her hurt—I just didn't think they could care for her as well as I could. However, I was soon snapped out of my brooding thoughts by Alice.

"Edward, would you please stop worrying, she'll be fine."

I stared at her. How could she possibly know? It seemed to me that Bella always was getting into trouble. Especially since she'd met, well, me. If she hadn't met me whose to say she couldn't be living a perfectly normal life right now. She could be down in Jacksonville, basking her beautiful features in the sunshine, allowing it to warm her lovely skin, and living happily with her mother. Not to say I didn't love her, God, I loved her so much it felt like I was ripping my heart out just thinking about life without her. But, maybe I should have just stayed away, maybe I should still leave—

"Edward! Would you stop it already! My head is getting ready to implode from all of your indecisions. I understand how you feel, we all want her to be safe, but they'll take care of her. And you need to calm down and chill. I'm trying to focus on her, in case something _does_ happen and they need our help. Oh, and by the way, we all know you love her too much to leave again."

Alice looked at me, and I smiled a little sheepishly before sitting down in a chair. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel the stares of my family still, searching through their thoughts and learning they were all waiting for me to get up and begin to pace again.

_Edward, you shouldn't worry so much._ I looked up and met Carlisle's eyes, the eyes of my father. He continued to speak to me in my head. _We're all here to protect her. Besides, we all know Bella doesn't need protecting so much anymore. She's become very powerful. You've seen what she can do._ I nodded in agreement, comforted somewhat, but still a little uneasy. Then, three things happened almost simultaneously. First, Alice gasped and closed her eyes, shuddered and then went stock still. I didn't even have time to focus in on her vision, because then the front door burst and the entire back came in, half dressed and panting, as if they had rushed to reach us. Then, I noticed that Bella was not with them.

Before I got the chance to interrogate them though, Alice screamed a little and shook with dry sobs. I glanced at her, but saw Jasper was holding her, so I turned back to the Pack and growled, "Where the hell is Bella?" Surprisingly, the answer came from Alice. "The Volturi, the Volturi have her now." I stumbled back , away from them all, as if I could walk away from the impact of her words. I looked over at the Pack, angry, wanting to see if they knew anything about that, but they looked as clueless as I was.

I was getting ready to start asking them questions, when I heard a soft voice in my head, that I would have recognized anywhere. _Anyone, if you can hear me please listen, and try to understand. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my stupidity and foolishness. I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Edward, I love you, so much. Please, I beg you, all of you, don't come. Don't follow. I love you all. I'm sorry._

Again, I took in a sharp breath, and looked around the room. I stopped searching, my gaze on Sam. "Did you hear it?" He nodded. "Yes." I could feel the questioning looks of everyone else, but instead of explaining I turned again to Alice and said, "Explain everything you saw and then ask them what they did." Then I turned away. I heard Alice calling after me, but I ignored her and walked into the Dining Room. Whereupon I began to throw and destroy everything I could lay my hands on. Once satisfied with my work, I went to hunt.

**Okay ****dudes, that**** was over 1600 words, ****yay**** me! Just ****to**** clear up a few things, one, Miranda is able to affect Bella with her powers because her power is physical, not mental like Edward or Jane. Two, the encounter between Bella and the ****Volturi****/Miranda is all happening vampire-speed fast. And three, by hunt, I mean Edward went for food, not to follow Bella…yet. ****Muwahahahahahahaha****! Sorry…**


	11. Acceptance

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, so I'll make this as short as possible. I just wanted to let you all know that I spent a lot of time editing this chapter****, and even though its like a lot longer than my others I'm kind of disappointed with it. But whatever, here we go…**

I woke up alone in a very beautiful room. The floors and most of the furniture were made from mahogany wood and the walls were a white purer than that of my now pearly white skin. The furniture was covered in velvet plush that was the dark red color of blood. I shivered slightly at that. I looked down at what I was laying on, and found myself on a soft red leather loveseat. The room was so quiet I could hear my breath coming in shallow and quick.

I'll admit it, I was slightly worried. I mean I'm in a room that's color scheme was giving me the creeps, who knows how many miles under the ground, in one of the scariest places I could ever imagine and I was _alone_. So yes, I was a little worried, and no, not afraid of admitting it, at least to myself. Now only if I could find a way to get out of here—

"Isabella! It's so good to see you up. Actually, you've woken up much sooner than we expected, you must be more powerful than we originally imagined." Aro entered through a large door to my left, and began to address me.

"Um,, thanks I guess. So, uh, what are you planning to do with me?" My voice betrayed a little more emotion than I had planned.

"Well, that's for us to know and you to find out. But I brought you someone to talk to. She's wanted to talk to you for quite some time now. So we decided that she could come and keep you company for a while. Don't get any ideas about escape though." He looked me straight in the eye, forcing me to stare back into his red eyes, reminding me how dangerous he truly was and completing my creep-out. Then he opened the door he'd come through, and once he'd swept out of the room, in enterd the small form that was Miranda. My only thought was, _Oh great, I get to spend time with the girl who put me here in the first place_. I watched her silently as she grabbed a chair and pulled it up across from me before gracefully settling down into it. Before I realized what I was doing I started asking her the questions that had been running through my mind the first time I met her.

"Why are you here? I mean, how did you end up here? Who in the world changed you and how did you even survive the change?" I blurted, then waited for her answer. She gave a small smile.

"I'm here because I can't survive on my own. Well, at least not in this day and age. I'm here because Aro found me, just like he found you. I was changed by…my sister." She seemed to say this reluctantly, but almost as if she felt she had to tell me. "It wasn't her fault, at least at the time, and she helped me through the change. But then she did something...and anyway, we don't talk anymore." She was speaking so softly in her little child voice I couldn't help but pity her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, honey." I tried to be soothing, but she looked kind of annoyed at my words.

"Oh please." She scoffed at me. "Just because I'm in a child's body does not mean that I have a child's mentality. My dear girl, I was a vampire for more than four hundred years before you were even a twinkle in your parents' eyes." I have to say, this statement startled me, and I was slightly unnerved by it. "Further more," she continued; crossing her legs while talking, "the reason I am here is not to be questioned by you, but rather to inform you of a certain…foretelling. That is if you feel you're up to a rather intense conversation." I nodded in response, to dumbfounded to talk. She laughed.

"Very well." She shifted her position again, uncrossing her legs and putting her hands folded on her lap. "I have a friend, one who…knows things. She knew about you, and that you'd be coming here. That you'd have to come here. There is a purpose for your being here, you know."

Again I just stare, until I finally found my voice and asked a question.

"Your friend, can she, like Alice, can she see the future?

"Hardly," I swear I saw her roll her eyes at this. "Though don't tell her that. She kind of fancies herself a fortune teller. In all actuality she just reports prophecies. A lot of people get them you know, prophecies I mean. Usually they just come in the forms of dreams and seem like a case of déjà vu, and really, normal people, most normal people anyway, only get snippets of them. But no matter where they are, thte words they hear in their heads, even the ones that they can't hear, come out of her mouth and into the ears of the Royal Family."

Holy crow. "Wow. Okay, I have a question though. What does this have to do with me? I mean I'm guessing that there was some kind of prophecy about me, one that said I'm supposed to do something here, but what did it say?"

She looked hard into my eyes before answering. "It said that you came here to help us all. To save the Races."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was now allowed to leave the room. Yipee. I mean it's not like they seriously thought I could do a whole lot against a whole legion of super-powered vampires…okay they did, but still, it's not as if I would leave _now_. Mostly the only reason I was allowed to leave was because Miranda pulled the whole "look-at-me-Uncle-Aro-I'm-just-an-innocent-child-who-can-do-no-evil" act, and she was now leading me down the dark hallways underneath Volterra. When I asked her about why she acted like a child if she was so smart, she snorted.

"Do you know why, in the old days, women were considered the perfect spies?" When I didn't respond, she continued, while still leading me through a maze of hallways without seeming to get lost. "it's because at the time they were believed to be practically furniture; nobody thought they could be in charge of their own lives or minds, or even that they had them. Women could be any and everywhere and at the same time could go practically unnoticed; people—meaning men—believed that they had no brains or ears, let alone people who would actually listen to them if they spoke, and therefore thought women could cause no harm. Turns out that was great, because ignorant men would say important information in front of female maids and servants, who would in turn pass it on to their true masters. Basically what I'm trying to say is that being a child in the presence of the Volturi is like being a woman during the old wars. Except its better now, because children aren't thought to have any brains at all, while women today are at least accepted as having some semblance to a brain." She was smart, and kind of made me feel…unintelligent.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we rounded yet another corner.

"We're going to see my friend Dionne, the prophecy recorder. Originally her name was Blake, but after becoming a vampire and becoming the "prophecy queen" that she is, she only answers to Dionne. When we get there, after some basic information exchange, we'll just be talking numbers." After noticing the confused look I wore, she sighed. "I'll explain when we get there."

Then she disappeared into the dark shadows of the halls, and I had no choice but to follow her, and let her lead me to my uncertain fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dionne was not who I expected her to be. In my minds eye she was an older woman with long brown hair who wore lots of necklaces, bracelets and a shawl, and who spoke in a strange and mystical voice. Suffice to say, I was not prepared to meet another young girl, this one about thirteen, who had shoulder length white blond hair and eyes that were red with a slight tint of yellow. She was also rather short, barely reaching Miranda's height. When she us enter her room, she squealed a little and gave Miranda a big hug, which reminded me a lot of Alice, thus making me think of Edward. When was the last time I had seen him? My heart gave a little tug in my chest, reminding me of how much I missed him and everyone I'd been forced to leave behind. When was the last time I had told him how much I loved him? The last time he held my hand? The last time—

"Bella," Miranda said. I looked up, distracted from my depressing thoughts. "This is Dionne. Dionne, this is—"

"Bella, obviously. I already knew that Miranda." I noticed she had a slight Irish accent while listening to her words. She stepped up and shook my hand. Miranda started to make funny faces at her behind her back, while I tried to suppress a laugh. "And Minnie, stop making faces behind my back." Dionne said, obviously unperturbed . "Bella, have you yet been told how important you are?" She didn't say it in any mystical voice, but her words and tone held so much power behind them I couldn't help but shiver. "You're the key to stopping this, and everything that is to come. We really need you to understand this, if you're going to help in the upcoming…days." I felt there was something she wasn't saying, but at this point, Miranda had stepped up beside her and they were both staring at me solemnly.

I must admit, being stared down by two girls who are both shorter than me and appear younger than me, but are, in fact, a lot older than me, is kind of unsettling. Even so, I was able to find my voice and answer.

"Yes, I'm ready and willing to help in anyway possible, but—,"

"Good." They said in unison, cutting me off before I could finish.

"We do have one, well two small problems," Miranda told me, her eyes betraying her troubled feelings.

"What are they? I'm sure we can do something about them." My earlier thought was now forgotten, as I was faced with my first problem.

"The problems are your families."

Oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the __Cullens__. The Pack and the __Cullens__ are discussing Alice's vision and the message Sam heard from Bella, and they are trying to think of a course of action. Let's just say things aren't going so well with their only liaison having been kidnapped. Edward is still gone._

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you! You cannot just go and storm the place. We are talking about the _Volturi_ here, an ancient and powerful vampire family that has more than enough guards to stop any attempt you…you dogs! And the fact that you _are_ dogs will make them kill youall the sooner!" Alice had worked herself up and Jasper sent a wave of calm her way, trying to soothe her. She sat down in a huff, crossing her arms.

"Well we don't see you bloodsuckers coming up with any great ideas!" Jacob snarled at her from where he was pacing the room.

"That would be because we know better than to try such a foolish task. The Volturi are some of the most powerful vampires in the world, and Volterra is one of the most heavily guarded places. Their power is only outmatched by their guard, who swear their loyalty only to the Royal Family, and thus they are virtually impenetrable. It would be suicidal to just barge in there and just _try _to get her out. We need a well formulated plan, and help." Carlisle tried to explain.

"Well, we can't sit here and do nothing. Not only is it just plain against our natures to not go after her, but we all care deeply about Bella and what could happen to her. And we don't want to just leave her to rot there. If these Volturi are as bad as you say they are then it seems we should be trying to do everything we can to get Bella out, and I'm confused as to why it looks like you aren't doing anything to help!" Sam responded, his voice having taken on a very hard and defensive tone. Before he could continue though, he was cut off by a surprising source.

"Listen," Rosalie began, "Bella is our sister. Edward is madly in love with her and she obviously returns his feelings. And _we_ are the ones that truly understand the threat the Volturi pose. So whether or not you trust us to help rescue Bella, at least trust in _her_ trust in us and all of our collective love for her, because you are going to have to work with us to get her back. And we are not stupid enough to take unnecessary risks!"

Rosalie's outburst startled everyone into silence, and as they all were regaining their thoughts the front door burst open and Edward entered the room.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. ****My newest chapter.**** There were like three spots I was considering stopping the chapter, but then I was like "no they'd be mad if I did that" so I didn't. I am sorry it took so long. I was gone all weekend babysitting, and I was stuck watching four kids while trying to write this chapter, so I'm sorry about the childish little remarks and things in the chapter, it's all "when in Rome" stuff. Again, I wasn't exactly happy with this chapter, but I love all of my lines from Miranda, they just crack me up when I read them…But yea, please review! This chapter was over ****2200 words, and I spent a lot of time on it, so show your appreciation!**

**Dineka****I most definitely do**** not count all the words in each chapter, I think I would go crazy if I did. ****how**** I know the number of words is I type the chapters in a words processor and at the bottom it tells you how many words are on the document. ****Hope that satisfied your…question.**

**-flyingxfreely**


	12. Training

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. ****The last chapter until about the 22****nd**** I hope it meets all of your expectations. You guys have been so supportive and I love you all for it. I didn't have my beta read this chapter because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to post it before I left, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**tabbicat****: you are very correct, Bella would have been naked…hmmm…maybe she was wearing imaginary clothes!! Yes, I'm going with that. As for the blood and food thing…I'm going with both for now. ****Blood more, but the occasional food thing.**** I haven't really explained that yet, but I'll be doing that soon.**

**And without further ado…**

I took a deep breath to calm myself. How could I have forgotten about my families? Jacob? Edward? Even only for a second? I could feel my rising panic throughout my body. Would they listen to my message? Were they even able to get it? Would they try something stupid like trying to rescue me? Would I be upset if they didn't…? Hundreds of like questions raced through my mind. I looked back at Miranda and Dione,who were both still staring intently back at me.

I took in a shaky breath. "What do you mean? Why are they a problem?" I asked, slowly.

Dione answered. "Well, if they were—or were going to become—a part of this, then they wouldn't be so much of a problem. However, considering that half of your 'family' is the natural born enemy of all of our kind, and want to rip us all to shreds, it seems unlikely that they will want to join. We were all actually very surprised to find out that your families hadn't killed each other by the time we had arrived. You truly must be more powerful than we thought." She seemed to have added that last part as sort of an afterthought.

Miranda continued from where Dione left off. "Not to mention that the other half of your family is probably not likely to have forgiven us, the Volturi, for having almost killed you, your boyfriend and his sister, threatening all of you, and now for having kidnapped you. So you see, we are in a problematic state."

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure what I agreed with, but I wasn't about to argue that there would be some definite problems. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Miranda and Dione looked at each other. Again, Dione answered. "Well, normally when faced with this sort of a…dilemma, we would fake a foretelling, and send the Guard off to kill whomever we were having difficulties with." After noticing my expression, she continued on quickly. "But, we didn't think you would like that idea, so we're still thinking about how we can…divert their attentions."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Miranda and Dione looked at each other mischievously, and then back at me. I gulped. "Well, my dear, we're going to go train." Oh boy.

* * *

They both led me out of the room and back through the twisting underground hallways until we stopped in front of a rather plain looking door. When we got inside, I saw that the room was in fact gym sized, with mats plastered all across the floor. A Training Room. I hadn't realized I'd stopped until Miranda grabbed my elbow and propelled me forward, into what resembled the locker room in the Forks High gym. She then went into a closet, grabbed something and then promptly threw it at me. I looked at what was in my hands. A pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, and I assumed I was supposed to change into them.

When I stepped out, dressed in what I assumed were now my training clothes, I found that not only were Miranda and Dione in the room, but also ten other vampires. I went up to the only two I knew and asked them why the others were here aswell.

"Well, we thought it would be obvious. We can't fight you, you'd wipe the floor with us. So we called in some of the guard to help. What we're really trying to do right now is determine as many of your powers as we can, and see how you wield them."

"What?" I squeaked out in a small voice.

"Come on, Bella! Just get out there and show us what you got!" and with that I was thrust onto the middle of the floor.

As soon as I reached the middle the ten vampires all surrounded me. Then without warning, they attacked. I'm not sure what happened, but somehow I was overcome by this…beast inside of me (**A/N: Pleases excuse the pun)**. My senses sharpened and I become completely aware of all of my surroundings. I could see each and every little movement the others made, even though they were moving at vampire speed. They came at me from all directions, and I waited until almost the last second before they got to me, and I pushed them all back, except for the one who was directly on my right. AS I turned to face him I shot out my foot in a side kick and hit him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Another guy came up behind me, and I elbowed him in the nose before sending a roundhouse kick to his head. The other eight all converged around me again and while I was dealing with most of them, two vampires came up behind me and grabbed a hold of my arms. Before I knew what was happening, I felt my face heat up, almost as if I was blushing again, but then the rest of my body followed, and I felt as if I was burning up. The two who were holding me let go quickly, as if it hurt them to touch me, and everyone began to back away, watching me in horror. I looked down at myself and to my own horror, I saw that my arms were covered in fire, and it hurt. I started to scream.

The next thing I knew, someone was pouring what seemed to be ice cold water over me. The fire—and pain it brought—was gone. But it left me feeling angry. If these stupid vampires hadn't attacked me, or even kidnapped me, then this never would have happened. I felt myself begin to shake, and I realized what was happening, and knew I couldn't stop it. I screamed again, but this time more in frustration and anger, than in pain. The shift continued, and I felt myself stretch and my bones grow. Coarse hair began to grow all over my body and my clothes ripped and fell to the floor. And before I knew it I was a wolf. I was a lone wolf in a closed room full of no less than twelve vampires. And I was very thirsty.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but i hope you all liked it. Please Review! **


	13. Upsets

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story, I'm pretty sure I would have died of shock a long time ago.**

_Back in Forks:_

While Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared and the Cullens were all discussing different ways to get Bella back, Quil had been sent outside, told to shift, and listen; waiting to hear if Bella shifted too—if he could even hear her. After shifting, Quil began to pace. He did not like being left out of the loop and on watch duty. He was a werewolf for God's sake! Not some medieval sentry! As he continued to pace, he began to get the feeling that he was no longer alone in his own head, the one that was normally accompanied by the greeting of one of his pack brother's shifting. Since obviously the rest of the Pack was inside still, the only explanation was that Bella had shifted, and from what Quil could tell…she was angry.

Quickly, he shifted back into human form, and ran into the Cullen home. When he entered the living area, where everyone else was, he quickly said, "Its Bella. She's shifted again, and from what I could tell, she was not happy."

Sam glanced at Quil and then turned to the Cullens. "We're going to go and see if we can't try and make contact with Bella. We'll come back if we hear anything. This may take a while." And with a nod to Carlisle, Sam swept out of the room with the Pack on his heels. As soon as they were outside they all shifted into wolf form, all of them noticing the faint "voice" that obviously belonged to Bella.

* * *

Thirsty. That's all I was. In the back of my mind, it seemed slightly weird that I felt so blood-thirsty while being in wolf form, but I didn't care, and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I was also recognizing what seemed to be another presence in my head, but again I pushed it away. There were twelve vampires in the room, and I was pretty sure I wanted to rip them all limb from limb. Even if I wouldn't be satiated.

I advanced in on the closest vampire, growling from deep within my throat. I could smell the fear rolling off all of them, and I drank it in, reveling in it. In the back of my mind I recognized that the strange "voice" had left, and had come back, with friends, but all I wanted to do was attack. So I did.

I raced at the vampires, snapping at the nearest one's neck and feeling it snap under the pressure from my jaw. I began to rip the rest of the body to shreds, chomping at the arms and tearing off the legs. But then one of those voices started to badger me, giving me a headache.

_Bella! Bella can you hear me? It's Sam!_

'Go away Sam. I want to eat them. Tear them to shreds. All of them.' I thought back. I was an animal with primal instinct. And those instincts were saying I was going to attack, and attack now.

_Bella, listen to me. You need to phase back, go back to your…other form. You need to stop, and not give them reason to hurt you more._

'Hurt me?' I scoffed. 'As if they could…or dared.'

_Perhaps not you, but what about us, your friends? __Your family?__ What about Jacob, or Edward?_

Edward. It seemed like so long since I had seen him, or even thought about him. My heart ached, a hole started to grow, and I felt my body shake with tremors. 'Sam, what do I need to do?'

_Breathe. Relax. __Bring back memories of your other form. See yourself go back. Force the change._

I could feel it coming, my shift back happening. But then I remembered…

'Sam! Sam! Wait!'

_What is it Bella? _

I know that the Pack and the Cullens are trying to get me, but you have to stop.' It physically hurt to tell him those words, to imagine more time without Edward. An unknown amount of time.

_But Bella—_

'Just stop. I promise to explain later. And tell everyone I love them. Especially Edward.' And then I shifted back completely before he could say another word.

* * *

Sam was upset. No, not upset, annoyed. He craved control, and Bella did not seem to want him to achieve it. At least when it was concerning her. And, to top it all off, she seemed immune to his persuasiveness as alpha. He checked it off to being one of her vampire traits.

But now he had to go and tell the Cullens that Bella had informed him that they were all to stop trying to rescue her. He could only imagine how that conversation would go.

After shifting back to his human form and putting his jeans and shirt back on, Sam stepped back into the Cullen house, and what seemed to be a heated argument. Apparently, Edward had heard the entire conversation, and was unhappy with Bella's orders.

"We can't just leave her there to rot! We need to get her out as soon as we can! And what about Charlie? Don't you think he's going to find it strange when he hasn't seen his daughter in a week? We need to get her back, and we need to get her back now!" Edward looked as if he were ready to explode, or at least break something else. Sam thought it was time he intervened.

"I think we need to at least wait until we hear from Bella again. We wouldn't be able get her anyway without her help. The only thing we can do is wait. She promised to explain, and now we must be patient for her to do so." Sam observed Edward, sensing he was still tense, but he nodded tersely and then turned on his heel and stalked upstairs.

"We need to leave, but I'll have Quil stay nearby, in case Bella shifts back and we need to speak with her. We'll have at least two of us phased at all times, and we'll go in shifts. All we can do now is be patient." The Cullens all nodded, and Sam turned and left, the Pack following him. Quil ran into the woods to shift again. They could all tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

When I finally shifted back, I was exhausted. Miranda had come up to me, holding out a robe, which I gratefully used to cover my now naked body. Then she whispered in my ear. "I hate to do this again Bella, but you've caused quite a stir here. And, if I do say so myself, you look as if you could use a quick rest. We'll talk later." And, for the second time, I felt an approaching darkness envelope me.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE!!**

**Okay, I feel really, really bad about not updating in such a long time, but I've been having a major case of writers block. Well ****that,**** and I've been having some large computer and familial problems, but despite that, I'm back!**

**Now, I have some issues I'd lie to discuss. After reading Eclipse, I realized that (of course) my story wasn't following the same grain. Obviously it **_**doesn't**_** but I'm talking more along the line of numbers, among other things. So I just wanted to poll if you all thought I should try and incorporate as much of Eclipse as possible—without ruining the integrity of my own ****fic****—or if I should just keep going as I am. I appreciate any input from anybody, and the more reviews I receive, the sooner I'll update again. Oh yeah, and I'm still accepting any ideas people are willing to forfeit, and I'll give credit where credit is due!**

**I hope everyone has happy holidays**

**-****flyingxfreely**


End file.
